


【尚何】听你的

by Decade0717



Category: decade存档【尚何】
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decade0717/pseuds/Decade0717
Summary: by.羊🐑/约炮/





	【尚何】听你的

雪下的突然，虽说已经过了那场初雪了，细而淡的雪色被细密的落在大都市的上空，缓慢的撒下，消融，堆积，在陆上成了一层薄薄的法兰绒地毯，纯白的、高洁的，却又任各色人从上头轧过的。

下雪了。何九华用脚勾了勾尚九熙的裤腿，对方顺着他的手指看向窗外，淡淡的嗯了一声，耳机还是没落下来，视线不过沾在外头一会儿就移回手机的四方天地，何九华自讨没趣，转身又瘫回沙发椅的怀抱，脚长不安份，一昧的伸直了，为难这两人座加大的布艺沙发，小小的空间，一个成年男子伸直腿就没了位置，沙发当然没有一米七五这麽长，尚九熙又占了一个座，那双脚理所应当的放在了他的大腿上。

封箱邻近，他们去年年底的紧凑够他们贪闲的资格了，难得两人待着的时候不是在琢磨活，尚九熙也少见的放松了下来——也不是说少见，讲明白了就是惰怠，他刚拍完那节目也没几天，何九华那时出乎他意料的去了现场，他恼怒，无非是自己竟然在见到对方时有了溢满而出的安全感。

他尚九熙怎能捆在何九华身上。

事实不过如此，心思让自己惧怕，同时又忍不住去触碰，界定已经模糊了，揣摩不清自己抱持的是什幺心态去对待这样的一个搭档，他鲜少对自己的意向产生怀疑，又兴许突然的放松让自己没了足以转移注意力的事——注意力就集中在了大腿上那双不安份的脚上。

何九华懒洋洋的举着手机滑，尚九熙干脆调大了耳机里的音量，震的耳膜发麻，久违的又开了那个小软件，他需要一段极短而畅快淋漓的发泄，最好的方法无非取决于人最根本的欲望，一夜的时间说长不长说短不短，他能保证没人认出自己——？

那不重要。

大腿上那双脚似乎躁动的很，不安份的蹭来蹭去，像要把袜子都给蹭掉，深灰色的棉袜偶尔被脚跟蹭下几分，又缓缓弹了回去，他要动是没事。尚九熙想，可心里一簇火愈发灼热，刺的他不得不正视，有往下绵烧的趋势，他何九华要动是没事，也不是这麽小气的人，问题就在于——

不知何时那双脚被撤下，然后鼻息靠在耳边，那声音像是最纯然根本的探究，湿热的气息喷洒在耳边，那耳机里的音乐声响盖都盖不住，那人用烟给作的嗓子低哑暗沉，却又好似和「成熟男人」扯不上边。

「嚯，约炮呢？」

尚九熙一个激灵手挡着了屏幕，手指一按给按熄了，但屏幕上赤裸裸的肉体展示和邀约还是跃然在何九华的眼中，尚九熙紧紧靠在了沙发扶手上边，贴的死死，耳朵快被音乐带的鼓点给震聋，何九华双手撑着沙发椅，双膝称在上头往他这儿靠过来了，倒像真的来分享些什幺似，实际情况又不是这幺纯然简单，尚九熙有些不知所措的，视线落不定点，下了台他的脑子就像钝了似的，扯不上工作的他便是一个迟缓而安静的大男孩罢了。

何九华促狭的望着他，然后又洒脱的说嗐那有啥呢男人嘛！总归有点欲望。说着又踏实实的坐回了沙发椅上，远离了他安全距离的空间，才让他的空气得已争先恐后涌进肺里，恢复说话的能力，也放松了紧绷的肩，何九华似乎还是望着他，下雪了，室内感受不到一丝符合雪的气息，取而代之的是一种涌动的灼热感，被紧密的盖实，如今躁动着要掀翻，这种情况也是真不知道怎幺鹰盾，要换做是别人还好些事，非得是何九华。

非得是你，你总坏事。尚九熙愤恨不平的想，手机都要捏碎了，才重新开起来，何九华巴巴的盯着他，又重新伸出来脚，大大咧咧的放在尚九熙大腿根上，不安份的躁动着，尚九熙心下暗道不好，还没即时逃离——

「你硬了。」

——

一切似乎是情理之中的顺其自然，包括推开卧室门，尚九熙房间简洁俐落的色调和软榻，似乎还有薰香的味道飘在空气中，一面说大不大说小不小的窗嵌在房间左手边的靠墙处，被窗帘盖住，只留了一条缝，感应式夜灯在两下拍掌后亮起，暖黄暖黄的色调，浅卡其的法兰绒地毯，踩在上头像走在云上似的，似乎只是因为一句「来一发？」而演变成这种情况。

他们拥在一块，像撕咬似的接吻，更像搏斗，杂乱无章的喘息伴着脚步一路到达卧室，不知道是谁摁开把手然后倚开门，又任其阖上，灯光亮起让他们即将要行的淫秽之事曝露在空荡荡的房间，你说隐密，也不隐密，到处都是沈闷紧密的见证，你说不隐密，那也倒不尽然，尚文博的手按上何健的后脑，把他往自己这儿压，舌交缠出水声和喘气，下身硬挺的抵在对方裤裆，他被放倒在床上，卫衣早就被蹭的歪扭，尚文博的身子覆了上来，手从他裸露出的腰身一路往上延，顺势带起衣服，何健不大安份的扭了扭，胸前一小粒被卷进湿热缠绵的口腔，方才和自己唇舌温存的嘴如今含着自己的乳头吸吮玩弄，细密陌生的刺激，不是那幺明显，却又新奇至极，似乎顺理成章的接受自己在下位的事，微微挺胸，不知道是索求还是图他方便。

衣服被脱掉后甩到了一边，他米白色的卫衣可怜兮兮的躺在一边的棉被上，露出光裸干净的上身，干净的线条沿着腰身一路消失在裤头里，尚文博的舌头在他胸上延出一道道水痕，置而不理片刻后便有微凉的感觉，何健自知的把双脚抬到床铺上，往两边开刚好夹住尚文博的腰，「磨磨蹭蹭的....你是做爱还是煮菜？」

他不耐烦的去推，但不容置疑的，他是希望尚文博再温存一会儿的，可后者上抬眼看了他一眼后便直起身子，手指勾着他的裤头下拉，又把人儿的双腿抬高并在一块，方便把裤子脱下来，黑色的休闲裤的下场和卫衣一般，何健还是不大习惯，以往这种事都是他施在其他女人的身上，不过省略了亲吻、催促和心思中的滚烫，肌肤贴肌肤，尚文博的手心是热的，掌着他的膝弯往两边拉开，筋被绷紧的感觉不大好，何健闷哼了一声，浑身上下只剩了一件纯黑的四角裤，遮不了什幺，连挺立的性器的轮廓都一目了然，尚文博隔着他的底裤揉弄了几下鼓起的欲望，换来了何健抑在嗓子里的几声哼，而后压成气音，布料被濡湿，也顺带着沁上他的手心，湿湿的一小块，不难想像到的，尚文博贴近何健，手又改去揉捏拉扯他胸前的肉粒，带出刺痛感，「你....你别弄我这个...」

又不是女人。他话还没讲完，对方使了力劲一掐，把他的痛呼给掐了出来，可怜兮兮的，却似乎愈发硬挺，尚文博你疯了啊！他凶他，尚文博低笑，说你不也没不舒服嘛。

堵的他没法讲多余的什幺，尚文博问他有没有润滑跟套子，何健一脸莫名其妙的，这是你家啊？尚文博的眼睛弯弯，盛着笑意，何健的耳根一下子红透了，暧昧至极的气氛渲染了每一根神经的敏锐度，似乎一拨弄就会荡出极为令人难忘的反应，尚文博松开手，让人从他的空间里归还活动权，那人一语不发光着屁股，翻了个身去搆床头柜，手指拉着抽屉把手拉开，然后勾出一小盒东西和一罐塑胶瓶，往后丢，轻轻的落在床铺上，尚文博从他身后欺上，把他的膝盖往内推，就着姿势跪在床上，尾椎被拍了几下然后往下摁，迫的抬起了臀，尚文博逗他，你全身上下就这儿有二两肉。一拍掌出肉浪，红印显而易见，何健吓了一跳，扭头过去凶他，「我、你干嘛呢！」

我幹什麼你不清楚麼？

尚文博自顾的挤了适量的润滑在手上，搓揉了几下后用指腹按压臀间的一处，小口生涩的抽缩，紧张着，指腹绕着圈揉软了那处，然后接着探进一根手指，指尖才进去便发觉不对，「你自己玩过了？」尚文博有些好笑的问，何健早就像只鸵鸟似的把枕头抓了过来，把头埋了进去，也没说些什幺，就是稍晃了晃臀，这倒是激到了尚文博，咬牙，手指整根没入，猝不及防的，何健的尖叫出口又被埋回枕头，手指带出汁液横流的操着肉穴，柔软的包覆着他，吸的紧贴，尚文博又塞进了一根手指进去，撑开了为数不多的空间，开拓着柔软的地，仿着抽插的动作，何健的脑袋一片晕呼，想着的是他的好搭档、好同事，现在正用手指玩他的屁股。

前边稀哩哩的流着透明的液体，滴在了床单上，后头突如的空虚感，是手指抽了出来，不过是随意的拓开几下，上头还沾着液体，黏糊糊的，被抹在了他的背上，有些湿凉，弄的他激灵，背对着人让他看不到任何的状态，包括对方接下来要做的事，不安全感涌满了心里，也是倔着憋它，「你是不不行..嗯！」

正出口的言语带着挑衅，那热烫的硬挺就这麽抵开穴肉插了进来，饱胀感撑的他难受，不止的挣扎着，双手紧攥床单，踢蹬着想往前逃，眼泪一下子被顶出来，尚文博是顶狠了，一点温存不留，直直的破开紧密的内里，几乎要整根没入，染了些似哭腔的骂我操你个..狗东西！尚文博倒是被人的反应多少惊着了，一下子愣着不知所措，又赶忙要抽出了自己，何健感受到里头的东西要撤了出去，又回头去抓住对方握在自己腰上的手，顺带恶狠狠的瞪了一眼。

理应当的，并没有任何的用处，反倒是有催情的功能，尚文博只觉得那东西似乎又兴奋了几分，何健倒是被吓着似了的，他妈消停会儿，畜生吗你！

这麽憋停他也不好受，却又小心翼翼的用手轻抚人儿背脊，像在安抚小动物似的，试探性的问说：「哥，你......你是第一次？」

何健难耐的收缩着穴肉去适应，听到对方问句，那气不打一处来，反手打在他手臂上，你以为呢！尚文博被逗的笑出声，他的确，平常约炮做爱时不是这麽急忙的，甚至能称之为温柔，可在何健身上就像遇着油似的，火怎麽压都压不下，更甚于粗暴，脑子稍稍冷却下来后便是何健坍腰翘着屁股努力适应的可爱举动，这暴躁男人本不该和可爱扯上边，偏偏他就是生的如此，尚文博一下子被化柔软，伸手又一把把那可怜的塑胶小罐抓来生挤了一堆润在他包覆着他之间，浅浅戳弄等人适应，又轻声问说哥，那我可不可以全部进去了？

你还没全进去？何健晕乎乎的，显然也忘了方才对方被自己的反应惊着而抽出了大半，那也真是他的反应过激了，或许是过为紧张的心情和紧绷的神经，让每一寸都敏锐了起来，再加上尚文博不温柔的动作，后头有了动静，被穴肉紧紧裹着的肉刃缓缓地微幅抽送然后挺入，坚定而缓慢，何健已经适应的差不多，但本就不是承欢的地方，自个儿玩时也不敢拿什幺器具，最多也不过是那小号的按摩棒，往往是抽插个几来下就羞耻的不敢动作。被充满身体的饱胀感似乎要冲破他，媚肉吸附贴合，尚文博尽数抵入，被那小嘴嘬的头皮发麻，湿热的紧紧裹着自己每一寸，浅浅的抽插等人适应，他也是有耐心的极，等到身下人的后穴抽搐了几下咬紧他，然后是一句许可，他才开始了他的猎食。

「你....你动一动。」

尚文博的手掌住了他的腰身，称得上纤细的腰条弧度是和女人一般的形状，甚至要略胜一筹，毫无怜惜的便是大刀阔斧的抽插，龟头破开肠道紧致湿润的媚肉，任其包裹住自己，再抽出大半狠狠抵进去，何健显然是真的第一次，一下子便被插的六神无主，一开始时倒抽了一口凉气儿，而后都紧咬着枕头套憋着声儿，却挡不住那些声响，尚文博俯下身子贴在他的背上，手指轻轻揉捏着人儿的乳头，用软软的奶音说哥，哥哥，你叫出来好不好，我想听你的声音。何健显然不管在台上台下都很吃这套，床上也不例外，踌躇半刻后又被一个深顶激的松口，那些娇媚腻人的叫声便充斥了整个房间，喘息、淫叫，都是他何健的声响，被插屁股洞便爽的不行的，含着他搭档的鸡巴的，也是他何健，内心渴望着对方再粗暴彻底的索要他的，蹂躏他、甚至把他操到失神的，也是何健，他肮脏龌龊的思想在这一刻体现的淋漓尽致，就在他的脑中跑马灯，越是这样想便越有感觉，眼泪渗了出来，似乎肉穴都被操成身后人的形状，贪得无厌的渴求着，实在被弄的不行了便拽着床单想逃，又被掐着腰狠狠撞回对方胯上，深深的吃进去，「那兒....那..」

两瓣臀肉被尚文博捏抓着，从指间溢出的白肉，松开时淡淡的五指红印，又接着蔓延开来，扩散在白肉一方，显眼的极，被人抓着屁股操的感觉实在陌生而奇怪，不自觉的夹紧臀，尚文博得趣，抬手一掌掴在上头，那二两肉一颤出肉浪，孽根在臀间密处进进出出，何健倒抽乐口气，像小时候坏事挨打一样的羞耻感。你别.....一句话还没完，尚文博的贱招总是屡试不爽，压低声音靠在他耳边奶呼呼的说哥你屁股肉真好捏。要不滚上来一次床还不知道这人骚话这麽多，恶狠狠的喝他闭嘴！尚文博的一掌又落在通红的上头，抓捏着柔软的臀肉，是真不知道有什幺执念，何健看拦不了，恶声恶气的咒骂什幺，被撞的软绵的音调又让那语句字字带着媚气，身下的柔软床铺和摩擦感还让他有种不真实感，包括那根在自己体内进出肆虐的东西，硕大的龟头擦过某处时带动一阵电流，刺麻而发痒的怪异快感一路到大脑，下意识的夹紧内里，闭眼闷哼了几声细细的呜咽，颤着声，柔媚了句尾，说你慢点儿、慢点儿。尚文博便知道他找着点了。

「我们换个姿势好不好？」尚文博柔声问，对方颤抖的背脊和两片蝴蝶骨，他太瘦了，高高隆起就像要飞起来一般，似乎是被强撕拉扯下来的天使羽翼，鲜血淋漓的同时也失了作为天使的资格，在披着上帝外皮的恶魔身下赎罪，若淫液是圣水，那眼泪便是不值一提的旁物，浸着「上帝」的圣物，用呻吟作诗唱，躯体作祭品，挺翘的臀作祭坛，献上自己，在被揉捏的皱折遍是的床铺上，与「救赎」同沈沦，或许心知肚明，却又怀着甘愿的抱负，何健被顶的一晃一晃的，身体在逃离与索要间拉扯，细长的桃花眼被熏红了尾巴，挽着泪珠往下滑，他咬牙欲给的是讽刺性的回答，出口却变了样：「嗯啊..你、你还用得着问嗯......问我？他妈的....轻点..」

脏话连篇。尚文博顶了几下胯，往深处狠了的撞了两三下后尽数抽出，硬挺的阳根上沾着黏稠的汁水，何健的腿根打着颤，突然离了热源，空气把他后方的水浸的冷凉，连带着敏感的皮肤，还保留撞击过的通红，方才饿狼猛虎般索要着自己的存在却突然不见踪影，何健有些慌忙的回头，却才发现那人在他后方笑看着他，但老实说尚文博也舍不得抽出来，可谁不想玩玩那鬼灵精怪的小狐狸呢，被情欲熏的迷糊的人显然有些埋怨，他開始不了解尚文博想干嘛，只看他缓缓躺下，稍屈起一隻腿，那直挺挺的东西便显得异常淫秽，他看着何健，便是看著。

花裡胡哨的。何健反应过來，恨的牙痒痒，这种把戏换在他身上也不少玩，现下也不过由主动者成了被动者，报应啊。后边多少有些刺热的微疼，渗出黏稠的汁液，过量的润滑和莫名的液体，何健咬牙直起身，跪起来爬到尚文博身上，双腿张开跨坐在那人的大腿上头，不大标准的鸭子坐，自己挺立着的小兄弟和小尚并排站，何健自知对方的意思，只能自给自足，微微抬高屁股把那人的东西握着，对上穴口缓缓坐下，缓慢而无可挽回的往里破开，因为尚文博的手握在他腰上，轻轻施力往下按，何健只觉得对方似乎要顶破自己，直往深去，难耐的是几声干涩断续的呻吟，他狠瞪着尚文博的眼睛，湿漉漉的狐狸眼更像是邀请：「你有本事、你别动手，操，刚刚不干现在在这儿急火忙的..嗯....」

行吧。尚文博听话的放开手，乖巧的说：哥说什麽是什麽，我听你的。

何健撑着对方的胸膛缓缓的上下，细弱游丝的喘气呻吟，那驴东西在自己肉穴里不甚明显的摩擦着肉壁，他颤着腿根微微抬高身子，咬牙往下一坐，龟头在撤离那处媚肉后又直破入内里，肉体的撞击声不甚明显的在房内弥漫，薰香安静的充斥，方才的失控感似乎正一点一滴的回到身体里面，他早不吝于发出声响，屁股摇晃着吞吃肉根，像未餍足的贪兽，尚文博的视角看到的便是对方那两瓣山丘间进出的自己，和白花花的腹部，湿漉漉的下体和粘腻的淫叫声，何健贪求着更多，卖力的上下摆动着自己，摇晃着臀去索要更多，想被狠狠的贯入、抽插而非磨蹭，腿根发软让他没法好好使力，湿润的情欲麻痒的啃噬着，即使被填的满满也无济于事，晃着腰终究是忍不了，痉挛抽缩着肉穴，可怜兮兮的叫了声文博儿——带着鼻音软化了语调，还有来自主人本身的示弱，要化似水般软绵绵的身子，尚文博耐住气嗯了一声，憋着，何健示弱或柔软时便会撒娇，他那烟嗓不管是叫床还是撒娇——

「你帮帮我、你动一动，唔、我难受.....」

都他妈一绝。

尚文博毫无预兆的挺起了腰，他忍了多久现在便有多想恶狼似虎的剥削着可怜的人儿，咬牙说好，哥，都听你的。何健被猛的一弄插出了声尖叫，接着的便是软绵绵的、婉转而淫秽的呻吟声，添了美人几分可怜：「你轻、你轻、呃啊.....吃不下..」尚文博按着何健的腰不让人跑，往下压再加上挺跨的动作，像是要撑破自己的错觉，何健歇斯底里的哭了，泪珠滑下来，从下巴尖尖滴上混着液体的耻毛上，连粗话都骂不出来，尚文博埋头苦干，巨物在温柔乡里暴虐的欺负着他的师哥，把人欺负的哭，他被抛起又坐下，只能盲目的以无意的叫声诠释感觉，至少是听得出来——他有八分是爽哭的。

神经末梢来的海啸浪涛一卷便令他不复存，整个人坐在他搭档身上用屁股吃着那东西，该当羞耻，他却有种满足感，被颠的一晃一晃，实在是跪不住了，膝盖一打滑整个人坐了下去，理当也插的深，何健差点以为自己要被捅个对穿，呻吟突然尖锐又带着歇斯底里的哭泣，有点儿疼，可能并不光只是身体上的，尚文博像要连着两颗卵蛋一同送进他的身子里似的不要命，每一下都狠狠的充实了他的身子，肠肉紧紧嘬着紫红的肉棒，包容着他暴虐无章的进攻，第一次的性爱便是如此契合，却又太过于汹涌，尚文博说他骚的出水，刻意顶着那块地方过去，龟头次次都下而上带着速度碾压过去，何健尖叫着颤抖着身子，大腿根痉挛着，想抬起屁股逃离却无奈被紧紧箍着，他没想过自己会像女人一样被操的爽到神智不清、渴望、成为情欲与男人身下的俘虏，快感愈发的占领他，每一寸，每一寸，他像个淫荡的浪妇，「尚文博、尚文博你疯了...你疯了啊我不行..要坏...」

他的话语过于直白，反而让人更加兴奋，何健从不是个内敛的主。不会的，不会坏的，你耐操的很。尚文博的安慰显然根本并非安慰，肠肉突然紧缩，嘬紧了肉棒的每一根纹路青筋，尚文博倒吸口气，扛过了精关失守的危机，他也已经差不多了，但他贪求温存，何健抖着嗓音，我要射、尚文博我想射......他叫着他的名字，手往下伸去握着自己硬挺而流着水的阴茎，毫无章法甚至是说粗暴的撸弄着，尚文博终究看不过去，一把握住了人儿的手，带着轻轻的撸动，配合深入的动作一下一下，他满意的看着他已经失去控制自己理智的师哥沈沦的样子，整个人跪坐在他身上失神撸着自己的肉棒，底下进出的塞满了他，眼尾被哭的红透，「文博儿、你要操死我..啊啊...爽、要去...要...我...呜....！」何健像案板上的鱼，在临高潮的前一刻绷紧了身子，拔尖的叫声和无助的双手，被尚文博握在手心，握紧，紧缩的穴肉紧紧的夹住了他，他咬牙重重挺弄了几下，把还未度过不应期的人生生再操出几声求饶，软软的求着他不要用了、不要，尚文博把自己抵进深处，要把什么都给送进去似的深入，何健夹杂着爽感的又弹起了身子，感受着一股流体冲刷着自己内里，奇异而怪异。

我操的你美不美，宝儿。尚文博坏心的靠在他耳边直送着热气，何健已经没有多余的精力去应付他，整个人倒瘫在男人身上，感受着对方也起伏着的胸膛，直喘粗气缓劲儿，后穴还在抽搐着咬着尚文博滑出了大半的肉棒，腿间都是黏浊的液体，淫荡而糜乱，他的声音涩而哑，被弄的过分了，把房盖儿都给叫穿了的呻吟，又怎么能不折腾嗓子，他的妖精气音吐出的笑声，轻浅一下，「美，哥哥操的美死我了。」

只觉得脑袋一热又有了激情，只得赶紧掐了下自己的大腿，何健刚好躺在他胸口，见有动静就抬眼去探尚文博，或许带点娇嗔，尚文博不敢揣摩，人的眼睛永远是最复杂而纯粹的地方。

「行了大不了我给你吸出来，恶狼似的.....」

埋怨他呢。褪去性欲的尚文博又羞涩的像个大男孩似的，身上人的热起洒在他胸口，那颗砰砰乱跳的心脏旁，小小声说都听你的，何健抬眼去看，手一路摸上他的左胸口，感受着那颗赤诚热烫的心猛烈而难以平复的跳动，心下好笑，说：都听我的？

都听你的。

唇被轻轻的含住舔舐着，何健的眼睛在自己面前对着他，笑出亮闪闪的星星，他们在兵荒马乱的事后，来了一次浪漫的拥吻，唇舌温柔的交缠，挽着津液和方才情事中的湿润味道，尚文博的手在对方光裸的背脊上抚摸着，拥吻，似情人，然而不出意料的是，小尚同志又争气的硬了，那东西还埋在他里头，深刻的体会到了那生机的复苏。

「哥你说...给我吸出来....」  
「操，你是半年没泄了吗我不跟你弄了！我不唔...」  
「可你也硬了」

操，你这不是憋着报仇嘛。

虽如此說，何健却蜻蜓点水般的又在对方鼻头落下轻轻一吻，尚文博笑的开，又有些内敛含蓄的，咕哝在热气交缠和过近的距离件，升温至升华。

你刚说的给我吸出来，那我不得听你的嘛。

—end.


End file.
